Year of the Spark: March 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: It’s just another day in the life of Evan Lorne when Elizabeth and John have a fight.


Year of Spark: March 5th

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Technically this is a bit of a sequel to "A Day in the Life of Chuck," but you can read it by itself. I'm just assuming Major Lorne's first name is Evan since that seems to be what most people agree with!

A Day in the Life of Lorne

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's just another day in the life of Evan Lorne when Elizabeth and John have their first fight as a couple.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was a good guy, a strong leader, unfortunately he wasn't too bright. Major Lorne had learned that the hard way after coming back through the gate with Sheppard and his team. Saving Sheppard for the hundredth time wasn't Lorne's idea of fun… unless of course it involved a paint brush, and so therefore was not pleased to learn Sheppard had once again gotten himself into trouble. The worst part was it all started because of some alien chick. Doctor Weir was not happy.

The two 'lovebirds' had yet to reveal their relationship to anyone other than the technician Chuck, and Lorne after the two caught them in the heat of the moment. Both had sworn to keep what they saw a secret until the two were ready to share. Not even Sheppard's team knew the truth, which made it all the more uncomfortable when they stepped into the gateroom listening to McKay complained about John's Kirk-like behavior. Lorne knew Sheppard hadn't done anything wrong, but it would take a miracle to convince anyone else of the truth… which just happened to be that John Sheppard wasn't too bright. Yup, Doctor Weir was NOT happy.

Evan Lorne almost winced when Doctor Weir walked down the gateroom steps to meet them, glaring at Sheppard. To the Colonel's credit, he didn't seem all that worried, but he probably didn't fully understand the weight of his actions. When Weir had sent Sheppard's team and Lorne's to find the Colonel, she'd been made fully aware of the situation. Lorne had seen how upset she looked, knowing the others would just figure she was worried. Evan knew she wasn't… she was pissed.

"Colonel Sheppard, glad to have you back," she greeted, putting on a good show for the others.

Oh she was good… very good. Still, Lorne had ears. Doctor Weir almost never called him Colonel Sheppard anymore. The Colonel seemed to pick up on it as well. Poor guy.

"Uh… yeah," was all Sheppard said.

"My office."

Sheppard's frown deepened. She said the words calmly, but her meaning was clear. She wanted to talk and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

* * *

Evan sat in the control room, his feet propped up on one of the consoles as he tried to relax. It was going on two hours and Elizabeth was still in her office chewing out John like there was no tomorrow. He'd already gone to the infirmary and gotten himself checked out. Then he'd gone to his room to change only to learn that they were still at it. "Think they'll be done soon?" he asked Chuck.

The technician smiled, shaking his head. "Doubt it. I've put Doctor Keller on stand-by for about an hour now," he joked.

The two chuckled quietly. "I don't know… the Colonel's pretty tough. I'm sure he could hold his own."

"I'm still waiting for her to turn green and thrown him through one of the glass walls," Chuck muttered as the two looked up to see John and Elizabeth yelling at each other. The Ancients were smart to make the walls sound proof.

"You seriously need to get off the Hulk. Ever since we watched it for movie night it's all you can think about," Evan teased. The two could laugh and joke all they wanted, but both knew just how serious their fight was. If John couldn't convince Elizabeth that he hadn't done anything wrong, it was quite possible that both could walk out of the office single. Lorne watched John yell back at Elizabeth… she froze instantly.

Suddenly John walked out the office. "He certainly looks happy," Chuck whispered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. If it were possible, he probably would have slammed the door shut.

Lorne watched him enter one of the transporter's, probably on his way to the gym. Doctor Weir took a seat at her desk, looking just about as happy as Sheppard seemed to be. "Uh oh."

"At least she didn't shoot him," Chuck offered, looking just as worried.

* * *

Everyone had been avoiding Doctor Weir the rest of the day, and Doctor Weir seemed to be avoiding just about everyone. She barely ate, but when she did it was in her office. In fact, just about everyone she did was in her office. She'd barely left except to go to the bathroom. Colonel Sheppard wasn't any better himself. He'd spent most of the day sparring, and for the first time probably ever he'd managed to beat Ronan, though just barely. It was a mess, and Lorne knew he'd have to be the one to clean it all up; being that only he and Chuck knew what the heck was going on. He tried to get Chuck to talk to her, but the guy was too smart. He'd seen Elizabeth Weir upset before, and Chuck wasn't about to jump into a pool with a shark inside. So it was left up to him… he was so gonna get himself killed.

Major Evan Lorne took a minute in front of Elizabeth's office. He should have updated his will before he'd come. Still, it had to be done, and Lorne was just gonna have to suck it up and walk inside. Lorne waved his hand over the sensor and the door immediately opened. "Hello Doctor Weir," he said cautiously.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on her laptop. "Yes," she muttered in annoyance.

Lorne swallowed hard before putting the report on her desk. "It's my report… on the rescue mission to save Colonel Sheppard."

Weir still wouldn't look at him. "Is there anything else, Major?"

"It wasn't his fault!" he got out, immediately regretting his words.

Elizabeth stiffened. "That's none of your concern, Major Lorne!" she snapped, finally looking up at him.

Lorne took a deep breath. It was now or never. "She kissed him! He told her he wasn't interested! She didn't back down! So it wasn't his fault," he told her. The alien woman had been a good actress. It had turned out that she worked for the Wraith, one of their worshippers Lorne supposed. It was her plan to render him unconscious and take him to the Wraith. Apparently he was on the Wraith's wanted list. He and his team had caused the Wraith enough trouble to be hunted. She pretended to just be interested in him, when she'd gone in to kiss him, John had immediately pushed her away, having no idea that the reason she'd wanted to kiss him in the first place was because the lipstick she wore just happened to be a poison… a poison that wouldn't kill, but would render him unconscious. Even when he'd wake up, he'd still be at her mercy as he'd be unable to move.

"So what? He can engage in hand to hand contact with a Wraith, but he can't fight off a 5 foot 2 woman?" Weir asked in annoyance.

She had him there. It looked like he'd have to take out the big guns. Lorne knew a secret that not even Elizabeth knew. "Who knows? But I do know one thing," he told her.

"And what's that?"

Lorne knew Sheppard would probably kill him for it, but that didn't matter now. "He was going to propose!" he finally told her. "I went with him to the mainland. He'd asked one of the Athosians to make it for him! They used some kind of red diamond… he said it was your favorite color."

"What?" She was stunned, that had to be a good sign.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt her, or maybe she more of a threat then she looked. All I know is he wanted to marry you." Lorne took another deep breath.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "We broke up Evan," she whispered.

He'd known it would happen. "So you made a mistake! Tell him you're sorry!"

"I can't," she fought.

Lorne was getting frustrated now. "Why not?!"

Elizabeth's eyes began to water, but nothing fell. "Because _he_ broke up with me."

* * *

It was turning out to be a very long day! Lorne wasn't much for playing matchmaker, but he wasn't about to give up! He'd never seen the two leaders so happy than when they'd been together. If they wouldn't fight for their own happiness, he would! Besides, they were acting like children! One stupid mission and everything's over? No, he wouldn't let them do it! They were good for one another and he couldn't watch them throw it all away, but first he'd have to find Colonel Sheppard, which was harder than it seemed. He'd checked his room, the gym, the balcony, and shooting range. He'd checked just about half of Atlantis. Lorne froze as he realized there was one room left he hadn't gone to… the commissary!

* * *

Evan took a seat across from Colonel Sheppard. "Hey Colonel, mind if I join you?"

John glared at him. "Yes," he muttered.

Lorne just smiled, shaking his head. "Funny. Sir, care to explain how you could go through all that trouble to propose to a woman you love only to break up with her a week later?" It was best to be straight forward.

"Nope."

It was going to be harder than he'd thought. "Sir, why did you break up with her?" Lorne asked, refusing to back down.

John looks up about his, an angry look on his face. "She wouldn't even believe me, Evan! I tried to tell her what happened, and she wouldn't even believe me! How the heck are we gonna have a relationship when she doesn't even trust me?! You know what she said to me?"

Lorne shook his head, relieved that he was at least talking."

"She said she trusted me with her life, but it was hard to trust me with everything else!"

"Sir, you kissed another woman."

"I would never cheat on, Elizabeth!" John growled quietly.

Lorne sighed. "McKay doesn't call you Kirk because you're the captain of a starship, sir. You have a reputation. Frankly, I don't blame her for having trouble trusting you."

John rolled his eyes. "That was the past… I love Elizabeth."

Lorne paused, trying to figure the man before him out. He wasn't the easiest guy to understand, but Evan did believe him when he said he loved Weir. "Then act like it. If you really love her you'll go back to Elizabeth's office and tell her how much you love her and how you want to marry her. Stop wallowing and show her how committed you are to this relationship. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but if you really love her… you won't let her get away."

John seemed almost surprised as he looked back at Lorne. Finally he smiled. "Thanks," he whispered before rushing out.

Lorne smiled, watching him go.

* * *

It was late when Evan returned to the gateroom to see what Chuck was up to. He almost laughed to see the guy hadn't left his post despite the fact that he was off about a half an hour ago. Chuck rarely paid attention to such things. "Hey Chuck," he greeted, taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Evan," Chuck greeted, not even looking up. He seemed to be busy running a test on his console to make sure everything was good. He usually did it every night before his shift ended.

"A half an hour, Chuck… you've been off a half an hour now," he complained.

"Just hold on a sec! I gotta finish this test!"

Lorne rolled his eyes, only to pause when he noticed John Sheppard walk into Elizabeth's office. He watched with excitement as John spoke to her, a sheepish look on his face. Elizabeth smiled and stood, walking over to him. Evan tapped Chuck's shoulder.

"Will you quit it?! I'm almost done!"

"Look idiot!" he shot back.

Chuck finally looked up just in time to see John get on one knee. "No way!" he whispered in shock. "Did you have anything to do with this?!"

Lorne just shrugged and smiled as John put the ring on her finger and stood up, kissing her hard. He could hear a few others gasp in surprise, technicians who'd probably been just as curious as he to see what was going on. Evan laughed as Elizabeth hit him, and they looked out the window to see their audience. John grinned and touched the wall and suddenly the glass was tinted, and their audience's show was over. "All in a day's work!"

The End


End file.
